Touch Me Like You Do
by spazzgirl
Summary: the way he touched her, felt completely different, they were more gentle than strong. Romanogers smut! FWP, fluff with porn.


**Touch Me Like You Do**

 **Ahh geez, I'm coming out with these Romanogers one-shots like it's nobody's business. Anyways I decided to venture into smut territory with this ship.**

 **It must be a thing that every time I write a few stories for a fandom I'm in, I have to write a smut fic, it's like a coronation thing that I have XD.**

 **This one-shot was going to be a multi-fic smut collection I have going on but whatever!**

 **I'm going to try to drift away from other story troupes about Steve's first time, I mean, Bucky must have at least told Steve some stories of his random hook ups, so Steve must at least have some knowledge when it comes to sex.**

 **Summary:** _the way he touched her, felt completely different, they were more gentle than strong._

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **Since Steve's an artist, I figured his touches would be at least different especially during sex *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

 **ENJOY!**

It never occurred to Natasha the way Steve touched her whenever they were alone, were completely different when they were amongst friends or out on missions. His strong calloused hands were mindful of their strength against her soft skin. Her body was vibrating each time he would gently stroke the nape of her neck each time they cuddled.

It didn't occur to her, that his touches were _way_ different when it came to sex.

Her back arched from the bed as his hands lingered on her skin. The tips of his fingers taking in each crevasse of her skin. As if he was memorizing each indentation of her back, and made her purr against his lips. She was amazed that he was the one to initiate the sex of act. Everyone believed that Steve was a virgin, but she guess being friends with Bucky changed all of that. The way his right hand stroked her neck with such care and gentles, it was if he was sculpting her.

"Steve," she whimpered lightly as he nibbled the bottom of her lip.

"I am a virgin you know," he smirked.

Nat just rolled her eyes, "Didn't peg you that you knew how to touch a woman."

Steve smiled, "Well Bucky would give me pointers, if something like this ever happened."

"Hmm, is that so," she hummed lightly as his hands continued to please her.

His left hand reached the bottom of her tank top and tugged at it. Once it was taken off, her bra followed. Though the master assassin and spy was thinking that Steve would go straight to her breasts, but he didn't, instead he was laying gentle kisses on her jaw and neck. She gasped as his hands brushed against her nipples, the way they moved, it was as if he was painting a picture, like she had seen him done plenty of times.

It was amazing that his hands gave off an artistic touch. She felt his hands stroke underneath her breasts and drew small circles on her hips. No one would ever believe that a man with such strength would have the gentlest touch when it came to sex. For some reason Steve didn't see sex as simply just fucking, no, he saw it as another form of art, and Natasha was his canvas. The way he moved was like how he moved when it came to drawing or painting. The red haired woman could feel his expression through his touches like he did with a pencil or a paint brush.

Nat shivered as his hot breath fanned against her right breast. As if is tongue was a paintbrush, gave a soft stroke and swirled around the tip. She moaned and clenched the bedsheets beneath her. Steve growled softly as she tugged on his locks, still it didn't cause him to continue to admire the master spy's body. Her moans became giggles as he placed butterfly kisses from her chest down to her bellybutton.

"Steve no," she tried to wiggle her hips so he wouldn't go towards the scar, but his grip on her hips tightened.

"Let me admire it," he whispered against her stomach.

Sighing, she had no choice but to let him. Her body shivered as his right hand caressed with a soft and loving touch. Tears began to form in her eyes as she felt him draw a small little heart around it and gave it a small kiss.

"I love you, all your imperfections."

Natasha laughed as she held back a sob, "I can't believe you just quoted a song."

Steve grinned up at her and began to take off the rest of her clothing. Once she was fully stripped, Natasha helped the super soldier with his clothes. Both were bare and naked in front of each other for the first time. She felt him shiver in delight as her fingers began to caress his body. Her fingers mesmerizing the cuts of his muscles, she could feel the power radiating off of his body. Looking up, she noticed the love in his eyes through the lust and desire.

The bed creaked as she was laying back on the bed and the two engaged into a passion filled kiss. His left hand, burying itself into her fiery locks, carefully playing with them, enjoying how soft and silky they felt. The right hand began to leave ghost like touches on her skin. The tips of his fingers like the tip of a brush and her body was his own canvas. Sometimes he would draw imaginary pictures on her skin, sometimes they were flowers, snowflakes, or hearts. He was painting her body with his touches, and Natasha loved it.

It was completely different, how an artist touch would feel. She felt like he was worshipping her body despite some of the flaws it exhibited, like some old scars that didn't heal. Steve felt her fingers digging into his biceps as his right hand wandered between her legs and towards her dripping entrance. His index finger stroking her throbbing clit and gently eased his middle finger into her wet cavern. She could feel the muscles of his right arm ripple each time he stroked her inner walls. It was a wonderful feeling, having his fingers inside of her, but she wanted another part of him inside of her instead.

"Steve, please," Natasha nipped his jaw.

Wanting to please his lover, Steve removed his fingers and positioned himself between her legs. Slowly and carefully, he began to insert his cock inside of her. He gasped as the tight and warm muscles, enveloping him and sucking him in. Natasha let out a breath she didn't know she was holding after the blond was fully seated inside. Smiling down, Steve stroked her cheek and began to move. Her back arched as he filled her each time he moved his hips back and forth. He was slow with his movements but knew how to move.

"God move faster Steve."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned.

This time he began to pick up the pace a bit more, but slowly and gradually, wanting to savor this movement. His whole body was now a paintbrush, his fingers and his cock, brushing and moving against her body. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him little room to move about, but Steve still had his hands, and knew what to do. As she dipped her head back against the pillows, the back of his left hand brushed against her cheek and left soft kisses against her closed eyelids. His right hand massaging her back, causing Natasha to lose herself in pleasure. He loved the way her body responded to his, his blue eyes taking in the painting before him. A few more thrusts and he finally got his finished artwork, as Natasha arched her back as she came, her walls squeezing him. With a couple of more thrusts, Steve followed after and began to paint her walls white.

Steve managed to catch himself so he wouldn't crush Natasha. Pulling out of her, he pulled the blankets from under them so they were tucked underneath the sheets. He felt the red head assassin laughing softly against his chest.

"What's so funny?"

Natasha shook her head, "It's just that, who knew that you knew how to please a woman Steve."

"Well I took the pointers I was given and I guess I gave it a more artistic point of view."

"Well it paid off."

"Really," he looked down.

He was responded with a smile, "Yeah, the way you moved, reminded me of when you paint or draw."

Steve grinned back, "Well I'm glad it did," he nuzzled against her fiery locks and the two drifted off to sleep.

 **END**

 **Yay for FWP, FLUFF WITH PORN or is it PWF, porn with fuff?**

 **IDK!**

 **Ugh this turned out a bit mushy than expected, but hey, what else can you do?**

 **I feel like Steve would be that kind of artistic lover that would treat his partner's body as if they were a canvas and would be careful with it so he wouldn't make mistakes. I don't know, that's my kind of headcanon LOL**


End file.
